Auslly Sex-Shot
by AusslyLover3000
Summary: My first one shot. Warning: This story does contain M-Rated material, in other words, sex, so read at your own risk. No flames, porfavor!


First One's shot. No flames, pls.

Ally's POV

"Austin. You're going on tour next week and I'm going on tour in a month. We'll only be able to do this a few times in the next year. Of course I want to do it some more. Meet me in y bed. I've left the door unlocked, so you can just waltz right into the house, put your stuff down, get your clothes off, and just jump right into bed." I say into the walkie-talkie.

Austin and I are now 23 years old, engaged, and have had sex a few times. With protection, of course. When I lost my virginity to him, I was so glad I was his. We've been having sex since we graduated from college a few months ago. Unfortunately, he's going on tour in nine days and I'm going on tour four weeks after that. Trish made it so that we could have five concerts near each other or in the same place as each other so we wouldn't be bawling 24/7 because we didn't get to see each other.

"Okay, babe. I'm coming upstairs right now. My shirt is off, but since you're mine, you get to take off the rest." Austin replies back. I smile and Austin walks into the room. I've stripped down to my undergarments. I hop off the bed and walk over to Austin. "You're a bad girl, Alls. You have no idea how much I've been waiting for this all day." He says, pinning me against the door.

He takes my bra off and tosses it to an unknown location in the room. He then places his hand in my underwear and fingers me a little bit. I shiver in delight. He takes OFF my underwear and throws them into the hamper. I play with the hem of his shorts and yank them off in a quick flick of the wrist.

Austin licks his lips hungrily and I slowly pull down his underwear, kneeling down as I do so. "Austin... pick me up. And lay me down on the bed. Then, you can control me. I love you so much and I'm glad that you're mine. So glad." I say, licking his cock. He licks his lips and licks my neck. "Okay, babe. Let's do it." Austin says, picking me up. He lays me down on the bed and grabs a condom. He slides it onto his swollen, pulsating cock.

"I need to feel you inside me." I say, watching Austin climb onto the bed. "That's not enough. Tell me what you want. And it will be done, babe." He replies, his voice husky. "I want to feel you inside of me, to feel your cock squirming. I need to feel your lips and I also need to touch you in the dirtiest places possible. I need every inch of your tongue and cock inside of me. I need you, babe. I need you so much. I need you inside me right now. And hurry! Make me explode as hard as possible. And I want it to be as hard. And as fast. As you can possibly go." I reply with lust clouding my eyes, my voice probably huskier than Austin's.

My thought are interrupted by Austin's cock going into me hard. So hard it's painful. In a good way, of course. "Oh, babe. Make me scream. Make it hurt so bad, I'll be walking with a limp until your tour starts. Make it so painful. I want to feel the pain. Make me scream louder than that girl from Zaliens 9.", I say, wrapping my legs around Austin's waist. He humps me. His cock slams into me so hard, I scream. "Austin, oh, babe. I want to ride you. I've never rode you before, so just let me do it now. Oh, Austin! I love you!" I cry out as he stands up. His cock is now squirming inside of me. He goes to the door and pins me against it and I can feel my orgasm coming on hard.

His cock is pulsating faster than ever and he's humping me hard. "Baby, make me scream until we're done. I need you. Oh, Auuuuuussssssssssttiiiiiiiiiin! I'm cumming! Keep going! Keep making me scream. I want to feel pain. Kiss me. And French kiss me. Let's take it into the shower. And keep humping me." I yell out. He kisses me and I open my mouth. he sticks his tongue almost down my throat. I kiss back and start to lick his lips. He opens the door and goes to the bathroom, still humping me. He turns the shower on and lays me down on my back. The water is freezing, but I don't care. "Ally, you're a bad girl, you know that? And bad girls get punished. In a good way. So I'm going to control you. And don't even tell me what to do. Cuz I know what you want." Austin says, his voice filled with lust.

"Okay, babe. Do what you want. You are in control. I love you, Austin. Please, harder!" I cry out, another orgasm coming on fast. I can feel so much pain and Austin goes faster, harder. "Baby, make me cry. Make me scream." I cry out, tears literally running down my face. Austin goes fast as he could ever go. I scream and cry out in pain. "Make me scream louder and louder until I can't scream anymore! Please!" I scream even harder. Austin turns me over and smacks my butt hard. And by hard, I mean harder than anything in the world. "Please, make me scream the house down." I plead, millions of tears runnign down my face. He slaps my butt even harder. And again, and again, and again. I scream as loud as I possibly can. "Okay, babe. Let's make it more... rough." Austin says, his eyes darkening. I turn over and Austin slams into me again. And it feels so good that I never want it to end. "You are such a bad little girl, Allyson. I will have my way with you. And I know you want to be in pain, but I can't injure you too badly. So, we're gonna take it down one or two pegs, but I'm still not done yet. And we'll go on all night." Austin says, his cock squirming in my hole like a worm in the dirt.

"Austin, I love you. So much. But I want it to be... more sexy... more seducing. Let's take it to the bed. And let me ride you again. Austin, oh! I love you so much!" I squealed as I exploded again. He stood up and exploded into me, making my orgasm so intense, it made me scream out in pain. I rode him and he pulled out of me, throwing me onto the bed. I giggled. "Austin, slam into me. Right now! But sway your hips and make out with me. Oh, yes! Now that's more like it," I squealed as he slammed into me harder than he ever had before. "Ally, I'm going t-to," Austin said, as he exploded again. He picked me up and slammed me against the door, humping me so hard, my stomach was burning. But it felt good. He kissed me and bit my tongue hard. He licked all over my mouth and my tongue. Then, he smirked. "Hey, babe. Let's go down to the kitchen. We can make ourselves taste even better." He said, winking at me. He carries me down the stairs, his cock still inside of me. I grab some whipped cream and spray it on his lips. I then lick them. He pulls out and I kneel down and spray some of it on his cock and take the whole thing inside of my mouth, deepthroating it. I moan in pleasure and start sucking on it.

Austin slaps my butt ten times as hard as the last time he did it. I shriek in pain. I think this is the most intense we've ever gotten. He picks me up and slams me against the wall, going into me again, thrusting in and out multiple times. I let out several moans of pleasure. "Say my name, baby. Say it in the most sexy voice you can." Austin says. "Austin." I moan. "Louder." He replies. "Austiiiiin... I'm gonna cum! Oh my God!" I screech. "No, I can't hear you. Moan my name. Yell out my name. Scream my name! Oh, God, Ally! I'm gonna cum too!" Austin shouts. "Austin! Austin! Austin!" I scream. "I won't pull out yet. Not until you pleasure me so much I pass out. To the living room, babe." Austin says, picking me up and carrying me to the living room, slamming into me several more times. He throws me onto the couch and I moan his name again. "Austin, baby, oh, yeah! Again!" I shout. He pounces on me and slams his erection into me so forcefully, I feel like I'm going to pass out. But I don't. I'm gonna make ssure he knows every inch of me. I feel him slam into me again and again and again and again and , he turns us over and kisses my breasts, licking them and playing with them. He pulls oit and sits up. 'Turn over." He ccommands. I turn over and he starts to finger me. I moan. I must be looser than I ever have been. Because soon I feel his whole hand squirming around inside of me. He licks my juices off of his hand and starts massaging my butt cheeks. I feel him slap my right butt ccheek, then my left, and he repeats tthese actions several times. "Austin. I love your cock. I love your erection and I want to see it squirm." I say, swaying my hips and turning over. I grab his cock and he gasps, a smile on is face. He starts to finger me again.

He starts to spread my legs apart ssome more and he plays with me, turning me over. It feels so good. "Austin, get the whipped cream. Now. And I will tell you what to do with it this time." I tell him, smiling seductively. He nods, leaves, then comes back with the whipped cream. "Okay, babe. Put it between my legs. Then, lick it off and put ssome more on my breasts. Finally, put it all over my body wherever you want to. And I mean wherever you want to." I say, licking my lips. He puts the cream between my legs and then on my breasts. Then, he starts licking the whipped cream off of my legs, sucking on my opening when he gets there. Then, he starts sucking on my boobs. After that, he really gets into it. He puts it on my face, my neck, my arms, my breasts, my stomach, my private, my legs, my hands, my wrists, my ankles, and my feet. He licks aall of it off and i hear slight snoring. Awww, he's asleep. Well, I guess we can do it again tomorrow. All day long.

**Well, that got pretty heated, didn't it? No flames! I just had the idea and it wouldn't stop bugging me. So if you don't like it, then don't read it again. Ciao!**


End file.
